


The Munakata Switch

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm not even sure what this is, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of episode 3, Munakata attacks Naegi. This is definitely what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Munakata Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is what's going to happen in episode 4. I have no doubt about it.

Munakata advanced towards him, katana raised, ready to swing it down and cut him in two. Naegi pressed himself against the wall. He was frozen in place. What could he do? His friends were probably on the other side of the building, and even if he ran it would be easy for Munakata to catch him once he reached the hallway. Talking wouldn’t work: Munakata obviously wouldn’t listen to reason. Naegi could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He had run out of options.

The katana stabbed forward, and Naegi squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the pain—but it never came. Instead, he heard the clatter of something falling to the ground, and he tentatively opened his eyes.

Munakata staggered back, clutching his head. Despite everything, Naegi felt nothing but concern.

“Munakata-san?!”

Munakata looked up at him. He blinked at Naegi, looked around the room, an expression of growing confusion on his face.

“Where… am I?”

Naegi wondered if he had misheard Munakata. “This is one of the Future Foundation buildings. Um, Munakata-san, do you need to lie down?”

“‘Munakata’? Do you mean me?” the man who looked like Munakata asked. He frowned at Naegi’s hesitant nod. “I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong person.”

“Oh.” Naegi’s had no idea what was happening. He was pretty sure the man in front of him was Munakata, or at least he was a few moments ago. “Then… who are you?”

“My name’s Yu Narukami.” Narukami noticed the katana on the ground and picked it up, looking over it curiously. “This isn’t my katana,” he muttered. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said to Naegi. “I didn’t ask you your name.”

“I’m Makoto Naegi.” Naegi felt ridiculous for asking, but he had to make sure. “Um… are you sure you’re not Munakata?”

“I’m sure.” Narukami noticed the bracelet on his hand. He pulled at it. “What's—?”

“Wait, you shouldn’t touch that!” Naegi warned. “That bracelet has poison in it. If you mess around with it too much it’ll inject you.”

Narukami froze. He looked from the bracelet to Naegi. “…Okay,” he said. “Could you explain what’s going on? You seem to know much more about this than me.”

Naegi did his best to describe what had happened inside the building, about the killing game and its rules. As he said it out loud, Naegi realised just how bizarre these events would sound to an outsider. But Narukami listened patiently, wide-eyed, believing every word. By the time he finished explaining Naegi felt self-conscious.

“I see,” Narukami murmured. “So this must be my NG Code.” He read it out before Naegi could point out it would have been Munakata’s code. “'Cannot summon Persona’.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Naegi wondered if Narukami’s NG Code was supposed to be some kind of riddle. He had no idea what a Persona was supposed to be, nor how one was meant to summon it. Narukami, however, seemed to understand it perfectly. His face was grave as he lowered his arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Narukami smiled. “Should we go? We should probably investigate this place while we still have time. We might be able to find some clues about the traitor, and whoever the mastermind is.”

Naegi nodded. He had a lot of questions, but at that moment there were more important things they had to do. He led the way out the room and down the hallway, Narukami following closely.


End file.
